Display devices include a display unit, a base, and a connecting member attached between the display and the base. The connecting member is mounted to the base and may only allow horizontal or vertical pivoting of the display. It would be better to have an additional degree of freedom by being able to control of the height of the display in such a display device configuration. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.